hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
How We Roll
How We Roll is the fourth single released from the band's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Background The band wanted to do an in-your-face, fuck-you type song. Danny had the chorus for a while that they never used. In the studio, they started making a super heavy beat with the producer. It was never meant to be a single or taken to radio. It's just something they wanted to have fun with. Lyrics J-Dog: Nightfall and the day begins I need the bright city lights as I start to descend Cause I keep it Undead till the very end And I got some low lifes that I call my friends Funny Man: It's some West Coast, beach bum, gangsta shit Fuck a Hollywood hit, I'll ghost ride the whip On the Sunset Strip, just me and my clique And we running the streets so suck my dick J-Dog: Six deep we creep and to the streets we go Cadillacs and chucks so we're ready to roll Funny Man: Just a couple of gangstas, Mimosas in big gulps Smoking and swerving, coming straight for your throat J-Dog: Get back when we enter the room Get back cause we're digging your tomb Get back, what the fuck you gonna do? What the fuck you gonna do when we're coming for you? Charlie Scene, Da Kurlzz, and Danny: This is how we roll out here We’re packing heat cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here This is how we roll out here We’re packing heat cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here Charlie Scene: Oh shit, yeah, here comes Johnny He’s popping a wheelie on his fucking Ducati Johnny 3 Tears: Oh no, yeah, there goes Charlie Mad dogging shirtless on the back of a Harley Charlie Scene: Let’s go, yeah, we ready to party The best duo since Spade and Farley Johnny 3 Tears: Let’s roll, hop in the whip and get gnarly We blaze more spliffs than a young Bob Marley Charlie Scene: Get some, yeah, get your dick sucked I’m blazing a quick one in the back of a strip club Johnny 3 Tears: You're a victim, forced into a sixsome And ain’t nobody leaving till all of our dicks cum Charlie Scene: So kick back when I flash this gat I got more straps than Matt’s assless chaps Johnny 3 Tears: So hands up, yeah, we’re lying them low All coked up and we're ready to go Charlie Scene, Da Kurlzz, and Danny: This is how we roll out here We’re packing heat cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here This is how we roll out here We’re packing heat cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here Danny and J-Dog: Hollywood, where the fuck you at? West side till I die and we on attack Da Kurlzz, Danny, and J-Dog: Cause this is how we roll J-Dog: Drop top and we ready to go Danny and J-Dog: Hollywood, where the fuck you at? Undead straight creeping in a Cadillac Da Kurlzz, Danny, and J-Dog: Cause this is how we roll Funny Man: Undead but you already know Da Kurlzz, Danny, and J-Dog: This is how we roll Charlie Scene: I flex nuts cause my arms are swole Da Kurlzz, Danny, and J-Dog: This is how we roll Johnny 3 Tears: Chop chop, people cutting up, oh Charlie Scene, Da Kurlzz, and Danny: This is how we roll out here We’re packing heat cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here This is how we roll out here We’re packing heat cause it’s cold out here Hold your own, don’t show no fear Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here This is how we roll out here J-Dog: (Hollywood, where the fuck you at?) Charlie Scene, Da Kurlzz, and Danny: We’re packing heat cause it’s cold out here J-Dog: (Hollywood, where the fuck you at?) Charlie Scene, Da Kurlzz, and Danny: Hold your own, don’t show no fear J-Dog: (Hollywood, where the fuck you at?) Charlie Scene, Da Kurlzz, and Danny: Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here J-Dog: (West side till I die and we on attack!) Charlie Scene, Da Kurlzz, and Danny: This is how we roll out here J-Dog: (Hollywood, where the fuck you at?) Charlie Scene, Da Kurlzz, and Danny: We’re packing heat cause it’s cold out here J-Dog: (Hollywood, where the fuck you at?) Charlie Scene, Da Kurlzz, and Danny: Hold your own, don’t show no fear J-Dog: (Hollywood, where the fuck you at?) Charlie Scene, Da Kurlzz, and Danny: Or you’re gonna lose your soul out here J-Dog: (West side till I die and we on attack!) Da Kurlzz, Danny, and J-Dog: Cause this is how we roll This is how we roll This is how we roll This is how we roll Danny: This is how we roll This is how we roll This is how we roll This is how we roll Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, vocals *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards, rhythm guitar *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - bass guitar, keyboards, programming, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, vocals Trivia *Charlie Scene mentions Da Kurlzz by his real name, Matt, in the line "I got more straps than Matt's assless chaps." **This is a reference to the ongoing joke used by Charlie that claims that Da Kurlzz is homosexual. This joke is most famously used during live performances, but can also be heard during interviews. This is the first time the joke has been referenced on one of their actual songs. *Charlie Scene's introductory line for Johnny 3 Tears, "yeah, here comes Johnny," is a reference to the famous quote said by Jack Torrance from the film, "The Shining." **This could also somewhat be a reference to Charlie's claim from Dead Bite, "Cause I'm known to be like Jack Nicholson from The Shining." **"The Shining" is also Charlie Scene's second favorite horror movie. *Charlie Scene mentions that he and Johnny 3 Tears are the "best duo since Spade and Farley." This a reference to the famous film duo, David Spade and Chris Farley. Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Singles Category:Day of the Dead Category:J-Dog Category:Funny Man Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny Category:Explicit Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Title after Lyrics